The Discovery Of Fanfiction
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Jeff gets bored and uses Dixie's computer, what will he find?


**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: The Discovery Of Fanfiction**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Jeff's boredom gets the better of him and he starts playing with Dixie's computer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters from Casualty, any original characters and the story belong to me, I do not give permission for it to be used by anyone. Chan. nelson4444 and BeethovenRIP have given me permission to use their names and mention their works of fanfiction in this story. Thanks ladies and enjoy :)**

* * *

Jeff was bored, it was a quiet day, he was looking for something to occupy himself. He spied Dixie's computer in the corner, maybe he could surf the internet for a while. He quickly tapped Dixie's password into the computer, he'd always known that it was her date of birth as she kept forgetting it. Jeff opened the internet explorer and he sat staring at the screen, what was he going to look at? He thought back to a conversation he'd had with Polly, she'd been reading something known as fan fiction, she said that there were plenty of them on there and she'd even seen some about himself. He quickly typed in the address that Polly has given him and started searching through the site, he soon found what he was looking for and sat reading, he was so absorbed in the stories that he didn't notice Dixie coming in.

Dixie watched Jeff as he sat at her computer, what was he up to? She crept around to him and when she was close enough she shouted 'Boo,' in his ear. She giggled as Jeff jumped out of his skin.

'Dixie, what was that for?'

'I just felt like scaring you. What are you doing on my computer?'

'Nothing.'

'Right, I'll ask you again, what are you up to?'

'Reading.'

'Reading what Jeffrey?'

'You see, Polly told me about this website, there are stories about us on there Dixie.'

'About us, let me see.' Dixie pulled up the other chair next to Jeff and looked at the computer screen. 'Who is behind these stories?'

'From what I've looked at, it is mainly three people, I think they're women, I'm not really sure. They are BeethovenRIP, Raven Shadowrose and chan. Nelson4444. I don't think those are their real names.'

'Probably not, what do they write about?'

'Lots of things, in summer and smoothies by Chan you attacked me with a water gun and ice cubes so I poured a strawberry smoothie over your head.'

'What happens then?'

'You told me I would get hit by karma and I forgot to put the lid on the blender and it covered me in fruit, then you used my shampoo and told me I had to clean the kitchen.'

'Serves you right for pouring smoothie over my head Jeffrey. Let's look at another one.'

'There are ones where we end up with a kid together and look after them, this Chan person has quite the fertile imagination. Hey, we go bowling in this one.'

'I like bowling, let me read that one.' Dixie read through the story and started giggling, it was so funny.

Jeff was perplexed, why was Dixie giggling? 'What are you laughing at?'

'Size four baldy, that's what I put your name down as on the machine.'

'That is mean Dixie, how could you?'

'It wasn't me, it was the story me.'

'Same thing if you ask me.'

'Ha, I beat you, you had to buy my drinks all night.'

'Hey, she made us kiss at the end.'

'What? Let me see that.' Jeff moved over and Dixie stared at that screen. 'I think we know that would never happen.'

'I know, that would be so weird.'

'Let's see what the others have written.' Jeff moved on to the stories by BeethovenRIP, he scanned the list and picked one out.

'I get you a secret Santa gift in this one, sounds quite expensive Dixie.'

'I like the sound of that, feel free to get me gifts at any time Jeffrey.'

'Okay, let's move on. It starts with a kiss sounds like more of us snogging to me.'

'What about actions have consequences? That doesn't sound too bad, read that one.' Jeff opened the story, he wondered what this one would be about.

Dixie read through the story. 'You've really done it in this one Jeff, lying for Tamzin.'

'You nearly pulled my arm out of its socket, ouch, that hurt Dixie.'

'Man up, it is only in a story.' Dixie said and laughed. She carried on reading and her mouth dropped open. 'Dixie, what is it?' Dixie knew that she had gone red, she couldn't believe what she was reading.

'Just read that, we're not just kissing in this one.'

'In your office, nice one, I am a lucky boy.'

'Not funny Jeff,' she said and slapped him on the arm.

'Come on Dixie, it is only a story.' Dixie pulled her tongue out at Jeff and moved on to the next story. 'What else has she written about us Dix?'

'I was going to read that one but it has Louise in it, working with her is bad enough, I don't want to read about her.'

'I agree, next. Let's try the other writer.' Dixie moved onto the last writer, Raven Shadowrose, she was very certain that wasn't her real name. 'She doesn't just write about us, she writes about other people and programmes too.'

'I almost feel betrayed.' Dixie laughed and scrolled through the list.

Jeff looked at a story named wedded bliss. 'Typical Dixie always bossing me about, we're having quite the argument in this one. Sounds a lot like real life to me.'

'If you would do as you're told then we wouldn't have arguments.' Jeff smiled and moved onto the next story.

'It seems that us kissing and being together is a popular subject for stories Dixie.'

'That it is, so is you annoying me and getting yourself into trouble.'

'Hey look, you're with a woman in this one.'

'I want to see, let me sit there.'

'I'm almost jealous, you're in love with someone that isn't me.'

'This Hannah person sounds lovely, it is a pity that she's a fictional character. How does it end?'

'It doesn't, it is still a work in progress.'

'Oh, I really want to know how it ends.'

'It looks like you'll have to be disappointed.' Dixie pouted and Jeff laughed. 'Maybe you can come back in a couple of days and see if there is more posted.'

'There's a kissing scene I quite like reading.'

'Hang on, you're reading about yourself snogging a fictional woman and you're enjoying it?'

'Yes, is there something wrong with that?'

'Nope, not at all. If you want a kiss, I'll happily oblige.' Jeff moved towards Dixie and went to kiss her.

'Don't you dare Jeffrey.'

'Oh come on, you know you want to.' Jeff laughed as Dixie looked for some place to escape to. 'There's nowhere to go Mrs Collier.'

'You stay away from me Jeff.'

'Nope, just one kiss.' Jeff quickly cornered Dixie and kissed her on the cheek.

'You are so in trouble Jeff.'

'You love me really.'

'It is a good job I do.' Jeff linked arms with Dixie, he chuckled, they behaved like children and their situation was unconventional but they worked.

Dixie sat with Jeff in the ambulance, she was wondering about the stories that people wrote, herself and Jeff were clearly loved by the fans out there, it made her smile. 'Do you know what I'm wondering Dixie?'

'What is it Jeff?'

'Why don't we get scenes like that in our show?'

'That is a good question, maybe we should petition the writers to let those fan fiction writers write the show.'

'We could have some brilliant scenes with them in charge.'

'Now that sounds good to me, come on Jeffrey, we have scenes to shoot.' Dixie pulled the doors on the ambulance closed, it was time for them to go back to work. 'Hey, Dixie, fancy reading some more stories later on?'

'I'd love to, maybe we can see how some of them end.'

'We can read the rest of them too.'

'You're on.' Dixie chuckled and she readied herself for shooting the scenes that lay ahead of her.


End file.
